A Change of Fate
by Southern Steel
Summary: Destiny is never a straight and clear path. Merlin knows that only to well, but now it seems as if destiny has decided to throw all it can at him. As Mordred reveals himself to not be what Merlin expected, will he trust his fellow captive? Or will he continue to give the boy the cold shoulder, even as they trudge along in the snow toward Morgana and their destiny. 5X02 AU
1. Captive and Captor

_**Category: Gen (Canon AU)  
Characters/Pairings: Merlin, Mordred, Arthur. Light Arthur/Gwen  
Rating/Warnings: T.  
Spoilers: Set during "Arthur's Bane Part II" **_

_**Author's Note: I was re-watching "Arthur's Bane" parts I and II and one thought crossed my mind at the beginning of Part II when Mordred is giving the bread to Merlin: What if the leader of the slavers caught him giving Merlin food? That thought was followed immediatly by wondering what would happen if Mordred had been a slave as well. That was then followed by several days of endless thinking and annoying plot ideas and so, this story was born...even though I really need to be working on my other stories. **_

_**Anyways, I'm not going to promise that the chapters will come quick. I have several others stories I need to be working on, but I'm going to make a goal to have a chapter up at least every two weeks, more if my writing muse allows. Until then, I hope you enjoy chapter 1. :) **_

_**All italized words are taken directly from "Arthur's Bane Part II" unless otherwise stated. I watched the episode and copied the words down, so if any quotes are off, it is entirely my fault. **_

_**Disclaimer: If I owned Merlin would I be writing an AU to an episode? I don't think so, hence I do not own Merlin. **_

_**EDIT: It didn't occur to me until a little while ago that the Merlin wikia might have the slave trader's name so I check and, lo and behold, they did. So I went back and put his name in so it doesn't sound as bad. :) **_

* * *

_A Change of Fate_

_Chapter 1: Captive and Captor_

_"Shouldn't we let the Lady Morgana decide their fate?"  
-Mordred, "Arthur's Bane Part I"_

* * *

The cold pressed around him, breaking through the thin covering of his brown jacket. Merlin curled in on himself as much as he could, but the constant pulling of the wagon against the rope binding his hands left him stumbling, struggling to stand much less attempt to get warm. He could hear the other men, his fellow captives, stumbling behind him, their ragged breaths coming in gasps as they tried to get warm and remain walking.

"_Remind me, Merlin,_" Arthur's voice cut through the air. _"How did we end up like this?" _

Merlin didn't answer. He looked forward, his stare locked onto the back of the young druid boy. Mordred, as if sensing the eyes on him-or perhaps just hearing Arthur's voice-turned. He met Merlin's eyes evenly, slowing slightly in his pace.

"_Oh yes, you were thinking about your stomach, as usual." _Arthur continued, unaware or just not paying attention to the fact that Merlin's mind was elsewhere. "_I told you it was a trap!" _

_"And I told you to go back to Camelot." _Merlin's voice was low.

"_Merlin!"_ Arthur exclaimed, turning to face his manservant.

"_Hold!" _The voice of the lead slaver cut Arthur off before he could say anything else.

The group came to a halt as the leader, Ragnor, dismounted and studied his horse.

_"We can't let them hand us over to Morgana," _Merlin said swiftly, not looking at Arthur. "_We need to get out of here, we need a plan!"_

Arthur started to reply, but a punch to his stomach cut him off, doubling him over as Ragnor stood above them, ice and snow clinging to his beard and hair as his snapped at them in his heavily accented voice.

"_You speak when you're spoken to!" _He watched Merlin carefully as Arthur slowly straightened. Then he turned and walked briskly past Mordred, ordering, "_Faster!"_

Merlin glared at their captors as the wagon was lurched forward and he very nearly lost his footing. Their was no more talking that day from either captives or captors as they trudged through the snow. Hours passed in cold silence, with Merlin almost constantly glaring at Mordred's back.

They made camp an hour before nightfall, with the only fire being built before the slave traders, a good distance from the slaves. Few of the tired captives remained awake, most choosing to curl up and sleep in hopes that by the morning they would have frozen to death and been freed. Merlin remained awake, knees folded up to his chest. He watched his captors-most specifically Mordred-warily, not trusting any of them with the sleeping Arthur beside him.

Ragnor looked up and noticed Merlin watching them. With a thin smile, he lifted his sword and pointed it in Merlin's direction.

"_What are you gawping at?" _He asked.

Merlin didn't reply, just simply looked away slowly. The leader lowered his sword and speared a piece of bread that sat by warming by the fire.

"_Is this what you want?" _he asked, raising his sword. Merlin just barely turned his head to look and the leader laughed, swiftly taking the bread from the sword. "_Catch!" _

He laughed as he tossed the bread toward Merlin, knowing it would land several feet in front of him. Merlin only made one small move toward the bread. He wouldn't let his captor have the pleasure of watching him scuttle and make a fool of himself. The slave traders all laughed at their leader's antics, but Mordred simply looked up with a face that revealed none of what he was thinking.

_"Maybe we should feed them." _he said, meeting Merlin's eyes once more.

_"What for?" _Ragnor asked, sword still in hand.

"_They'll be skin and bones." _Mordred replied.

_"Morgana wants slaves," _Ragnor said, poking at the fire and looking at the young man. "_Not hogs for the fire." _

_"Then slow the pace." _Mordred requested, facing the leader.

_"The quicker we get there," _Ragnor answered, moving the hot sword until it was in front of Mordred. "_The quicker I get my money." _

Mordred didn't react to the sword before him, nor did he reply to the slaver as he lowered his head slightly and turned to meet Merlin's eyes. Merlin kept his face as blank as he could, and Mordred's mask remained in place. Neither could tell what the other was thinking, though both were thinking the same thing: _Can he be trusted? _

The night passed slowly as one by one their captors drifted off to sleep. Around him, the captives had also fallen asleep until only Merlin remained awake. The cold and his sore limbs begged him to lay down and sleep, but he refused, his mind replaying over and over again what the dragon had said to him all those years ago: _You're telling me that little boy is going to kill Arthur? It seems that is up to you... You must let the boy die.*_

And so Merlin remained awake, allowing himself to only drift into short naps. It had been years since he had last seen Mordred, but he knew he couldn't trust the boy, especially after the vision he had seen in the cave. Mordred was destined to kill Arthur, and here Arthur was ready for the slaughter.

Morning came none to soon for Merlin. The cold was worse then the night before, and his limbs screamed at him to stretch them, but he stubbornly remained in his position. He watched as those around him slept. Very few were awake, and those who were remained still, as if still asleep, to try and keep their body warmth to themselves.

Only one moved, and Merlin watched as Mordred walked toward him and knelt before him. Merlin watched him wairly, magic ready at his fingertips, but he hoped not to have to reveal himself, not with Arthur so close to the firing line. Mordred reached into his jacket and brought out two pieces of bread. Merlin looked at the boy in confusion.

"_Do you want them?" _Mordred asked, a hint of laughter in his voice. He knew Merlin would want them.

_"Why are you doing this?" _Merlin asked, hesistant to take anything from the one supposed to be his enemy.

_"He once saved my life." _Mordred answered, looking over at the still-sleeping Arthur. "_I owe him a debt. Don't be so quick to judge me." _

Merlin didn't say anything, and the two fell into silence, each studying the other. Both masks held, and both took different things from the other's blank face.

_"You fear me, Emrys, don't you?" _Mordred broke the silence. Merlin didn't reply, couldn't reply. Mordred's voice fell to a whisper as he continued, "_I know the hatred and suspician with which men treat those with magic. You and I are not so different. I to have learned to hide my gifts." _He paused and lay the bread on the ground beside Merlin. He met Merlin's eyes once more and this time his mask fell, revealing earnest, honest eyes."_I promise, you're secret is safe with me." _

Merlin started to reply, but the sudden appearance of the slave leader stopped him. Mordred didn't hear the man approach until it was to late. The man grabbed Mordred's arm and yanked him to his feet roughly. Mordred stumbled, eyes wide in surprise. He tried to free his arm, but Ragnor held firm.

"What's this then?" he snarled, shaking the young man roughly. He kicked out at the pieces of bread, kicking them away from Merlin who narrowly managed to dodge the foot. "I told you last night, boy, Morgana wants slaves, not hogs."

Mordred didn't reply as he jerked his arm, managing to free himself from the leader's grip. He took a step back, wary of the leader's anger. He had been with the man for a short time, but even that short time was enough to tell him he was treading on thin ice.

"Well boy?" Ragnor growled, drawing himself up to his full height. "What do you have to say?"

"Do you want them to make it to Morgana?" Mordred asked cautiously. "Or would you want your prized slaves to fall on the side of the road?"

"Morgana wants them dead or alive." Ragnor replied angerly. "Either way, they are money in my purse."

By now the entire camp was awake, all watching silently as the two men glared at each other. They waited to see who would break away first. Though he held for a moment, Mordred finally had to look away from the angry glare of the older man who sneered in triumph.

"Wouldn't the Lady Morgana prefer to kill them herself?" Mordred tried, glancing over at Merlin and Arthur.

"I'm sure the Lady Morgana," the man spat the name out as if it was a curse. What did he care for any war between the lady and her brother? All he was out for was himself. "Would overlook that fact in favor of nine other slaves."

"Nine?" Mordred repeated in confusion, eyes flickering somewhat nervously over the captives. "Their's only..."

He broke off as he realized what the leader was saying. He took another step back as the man grinned cruely. He motioned with his hand and two men were on Mordred before he could get away. Mordred struggled, but the two men were stronger then him and, short of using magic, Mordred knew he was caught.

"I never did like you, boy." Ragnor snarled, stepping up to the still struggling Mordred. "To soft for this trade."

His hand shot out and Mordred doubled over, gasping in pain. The man laughed, and walked away calling out a lazy, "Tie him beside the two he seems so fond of." The rest of his men laughed along with him as the now compliant Mordred was drug to the wagon and tied between Merlin and Arthur.

"Let's move!" Ragnor called out, kicking at the few men who had tried to settle back into a few more minutes sleep.

The slaves were soon forced to their feet and the wagon lurched forward once more.

* * *

***Season 1, episode 8: The Beginning of the End**


	2. A Long Cold Walk

_** Thank you so much for all the favorites, reviews, and alerts. I'm glad people are enjoying this story and I hope this chapter doesn't dissapoint. :) I hope I've managed to keep them in-characters as much as possible. Once more, all words in italics are from Season 5, episode 2 "Arthur's Bane Part II." **_

_**MERDREDLOVER: In answer to your question about whether this will be a Merlin/Mordred story, I'm afraid it's not. I personally don't like slash so if their is any romance in this story it will be the canon Arthur/Gwen, but I don't think their will even be much of that, if any. It will have a bunch of Merlin and Mordred in it, however, as they are the main characters. :)**_

* * *

_Chapter 2: A Long Cold Walk_

The group moved in silence, the only sound being that of the wagon creaking, the horses, and the muffled steps of the walking men. Their pace had been increased from the day before, a sign of the unfading anger of the leader. The wagon seemed to lurch more then ever, creating a constant battle for Merlin, Mordred, and Arthur to remain standing and walking.

Despite the fact that Mordred was now in the same predictament as them, Merlin kept the boy in the corner of his eye at all times. Despite giving him no reason not to, Merlin didn't trust the boy. How could he knowing what he was destined to do? Mordred, for his part, had quickly caught onto the fact that Merlin didn't like him and refrained from even attempting to say a word.

Arthur, on the other hand, could barely go five minutes without attempting a whisper to them. Several times one of their captors would come back and, sometimes without a word and other times with a simple "Shut up", would punch Arthur in the gut, doubling him over and succesfully silencing him for the next five minutes.

It was after one of those five minutes that he succesfully got his message across to Merlin and, by default, Mordred. The druid frowned while Merlin simply nodded stiffly, to frozen to muster a reply.

"I don't think..." Mordred started to say, but was stopped by a gloved hand slapping him across the face.

The lead slave trader sneered at him as the boy caught his balance. Mordred forced his face to remain blank, revealing none of the anger he felt. The man frowned, clearly hoping for a reaction from Mordred. When none came, he simply snarled, "No talking!" and moved back to his horse.

It wasn't long after that that Arthur and Merlin carried through with the message. The timing was just right as the wagon gave another lurch and Arthur dropped to the ground as if out of exhaustion. Merlin, already anticipating the drop, quickly called out "_Woah! Stop!" _He dropped to his knees beside Arthur before looking back up at the men who had, luckily, stopped at his call.

_"He needs water!" _he called out.

Ragnor had dismounted and walked briskly back to where the slaves were. Mordred, knowing nothing good would come, took a step backward, trying to melt into the other slaves. Ragnor glanced once at Merlin, before looking down at the unmoving Arthur.

"_Get up!" _he ordered.

His foot shot out, kicking Arthur roughly in the side. Arthur grunted and rolled slightly, but remained lying down. Ragnor, contrary to what Merlin and Arthur had thought, did not reach down to rub Arthur's weakness in his face, but kicked out once more. Arthur grunted again, the kick made that much harder by the half-frozen chainmail he wore.

"Get up!" Ragnor hissed, kicking out twice more.

"_Here,"_ Merlin finally said, reaching out and grabbing Ragnor's arm. _"I'll help him." _

Ragnor glared at him, clearly upset that he had been interrupted from beating the fallen man. With one last kick, the man backed up to allow Merlin to bend and help the hurting Arthur to his feet. Arthur hid the pain behind a frown, clearly upset at their plan having failed.

_"Not so much of the great warrior now," _the man laughed. _"Are you?" _

Still laughing, Ragnor stalked back toward his horse and the procession began moving once again.

"I could have told you it wouldn't work." Mordred muttered, keeping a close eye on their captors.

"You could have said," Arthur grumbled. "Most are stupid enough to fall for it."

"He fell for it once a few days ago," Mordred replied. "He's learned since then."

"That would have been helpful to know." Merlin said, frustration seeping into his voice.

"Sorry," Mordred said, glancing at the older man. "I did try, for what it's worth."

"Shut up!" the closest slaver snarled, reaching out and wacking Mordred along the back of the head with his hand.

They fell silent once more and trudged along slowly. They spoke no more that day as a slave trader was constantly near them, ready to strike out with even the smallest noise. The day passed slowly with only one brief stop to rest the horses. The air seemed to grow colder the more they walked, all three having long lost feeling to their feet.

It was an hour before dark when they finally stopped to build a camp for the night.* The slavers paid no attention to their captives, save for checking their bonds and tightening those who had come loose. Ragnor, grim smile on his face, checked Merlin's, Arthur's, and Mordred's bonds, tightening them until the rope was cutting into their skin. The other captives, long broken into the routine, had already sat down, but the three newest captives remaiend standing. Ragonor, clearly eager to hurt someone, said nothing, but reached out, grabbed Mordred's shoulder and kicked his feet out from under him, sending the boy crashing into the snow.

The man turned, prepared to do the same to Arthur, but Arthur reacted first, bringing his bound hands up and into Ragnor's face. The slaver stumbled, but didn't fall. He snarled angrily as he brought his fist around and hit Arthur as hard as he could in the stomach, doubling the King over. He shoved Arthur, sending the royal to the ground alongside Mordred. Ragnor then turned to Merlin, cocky grin on his face, ready to hurt Merlin as well, but the warlock had already sat down. Frowning, Ragnor turned and left the captives in silence. It wasn't until an hour later that the three felt safe enough and began whispering.

"How far are we from Morgana?" Arthur asked, eyeing their captives wairly.

"We should be at her fortress tomorrow evening," Mordred answered equally quiet. "Late night at most."

"_What's Morgana looking for in Ismere?" _Merlin asked coldly, eyes boring into the boy.

Mordred hesitated just a second before answered, "_The Diamere." _

_"What's that?" _Merlin asked before Arthur could.

_"In the language of my..." _Mordred cut off at the sharp glance from Arthur. He swallowed nervously, realizing he had just confessed himself a druid, even if, by some miracle, Arthur had forgotten that fact. Never-the-less, Mordred continued. "_In the language of my people it means the key." _

_"The key to what?" _Merlin pressed, once more speaking before Arthur could.

_"The key to all knowledge." _

Arthur and Merlin just stared at Mordred, neither saying a word as one of their captors passed them by, eyeing them eagerly. Once he was gone, Arthur spoke up.

"And what is this key?"

"I don't know." Mordred said with a shrug. "I'm not sure even Morgana knows."

"How can she be looking for something when she doesn't even know what it looks like?" Arthur asked in confusion.

"From what I have heard," Mordred replied, "She has slaves digging beneath her castle. That is what Ragnor is planning on selling the...us, to her for."

"From what you've heard?" Merlin repeated. "You didn't hear anything from Morgana herself?"

"I haven't seen Morgana since I was a child." Mordred answered carefully, nervously eyeing Arthur. "Word passes swiftly among slavers."

"Why are you with these men?" Arthur asked. "Shouldn't you be with the..." he cut off, not wanting to say the word. He continued quickly. "With your people?"

"Their is only so long my people will keep an orphan." Mordred explained quietly, lowering his head and not meeting the other men's eyes. "At eighteen it is expected for you to make your own way in life. No tribe would allow me to remain so I travelled the kingdoms."

"Why become a slave trader?" Merlin asked, distrust evident as he looked at the younger man.

"They captured me a month back," Mordred replied, looking up at the warlock. "It was only because I knew Morgana that they agreed to release me, but only if I stayed with them and helped them get the best price for their slaves."

The three lapsed into silence once more, not sure what to say from there. Arthur glanced at Mordred sadly, while Merlin just frowned. He knew the boy was Arthur's doom, but their was just something about the boy that was just so likeable. Merlin took a breath, determained not to let himself trust Mordred. He couldn't trust Mordred, for Arthur's sake.

"How old are you, Mordred?" Arthur asked, breaking into Merlin's thoughts.

"Nineteen."** Mordred answered in surprise, not quite sure why he was being asked.

"Why go to Ismere?" Arthur continued, keeping quiet. "Why not Camelot?"

"Druids aren't allowed in Camelot." Mordred replied in confusion.

"Arthur allowed Druids into Camelot four years ago," Merlin spoke up, surprised that Mordred didn't know already. "As long as they are peaceful and don't use magic they tolerated."

"Really?" Mordred asked in surprise.

"Did you not know?" Arthur asked.

"No." Mordred answered with a shake of his head. "I wish I had. Maybe we wouldn't be in this mess if I had."

"You wouldn't be." Arthur clarified. "We still woud because Merlin here only thinks with his stomach!"

"Hey!" Merlin exclaimed, a bit to loud.

"Quiet!" Ragnor snapped from his place by the fire.

The three fell silent as the guard moved closer to them. The sun had begun to fall and the other captives had already lain down, sitting as close as they could to share body warmth. Arthur and Mordred lay down as well, but Merlin remained sitting up once more. He curled his legs up to his chest and eyed Mordred warily. He wanted nothing more then to lay down and sleep, but he couldn't with Arthur's killer lying beside him.

With a sigh, Merlin settled into another long, cold night.

* * *

***I'm not quite sure if they really did stop one more night or if they were able to reach Ismere the same day Arthur and Merlin escaped, but for sake of this story-and since it is not very clear, to me at least, in the episode-they will reach Ismere after one more night. **

****Once again, I'm not sure of Mordred's exact age, but from the best I could tell he would be nineteen. When we first meet him in season 1, I figure he is 9/10. And in season 2 he is 10/11. The way I figure it, each season is one year, and a year passed between each season save season 4 and 5 in which three years passed. Therefore, if I have done my math correctly (which is entirely possible that I didn't, math isn't my strongpoint) then Morded would be nineteen turning twenty at the beginning of season 5. **


	3. Midnight Talk

_**I just want to say thank you so much to MERDREDLOVER, 1983Sarah, and merlinissocool22 for the reviews. I'm glad you are enjoying the story and merlinissocool22, I definatly agree with your statement. I probably would have wound up beating Arthur with magic that first episode too haha Good thing Merlin is his protector and not us. :P **_

_** I apologize for the leangth of this chapter, but I thought it was a good stopping point and I need to start work on my Narnia story again before my friend kills me haha I'm going to start a system of writing one chapter a week for each of my stories so next chapter should be up sometime next week or earlier if my other stories cooperate for once haha Next time, they reach Morgana's fortress. **_

_** Hope you enjoy! :) **_

_**Disclaimer: If I owned Merlin I obviously would not be writing this episode rewrite because if I owned Merlin then this is how it would have gone to begin with, prompting this to not be a rewrite but the actual script. As it is a rewrite, however, it is perfectly safe to say that I do not own Merlin. **_

* * *

_Chapter 3: Midnight Talk_

Merlin shivered in the cold. The fire had long since died down and the slavers had all gone to sleep save the one guard. Merlin himself was having a hard time keeping awake. He had dozed fitfully, but had been jerked awake by dreams of Arthur's death and Mordred smirking over his dead body.

He watched Mordred carefully, trying to put the boy's youth out of his mind. Nineteen, the same age he had been when he first came to Camelot. A small smile appeared as Merlin looked over at Arthur, remembering how young they had been and how simple things had once been.

His eyes drifted over to Mordred once more and he sighed, his eyes looking far older then his years. How could this boy who looked so young, so peaceful, so _innocent _be Arthur's doom? But he knew it to be true; Kilgharrah and the dying prophet had made that fact crystal clear. The boy could not be trusted.

_Then why does he no do so now? _The thought came unbidden and Merlin frowned. Why hadn't Mordred already killed Arthur? The man, Ragnor, had been prepared to kill both Arthur and himself, but Mordred had stepped in and prevented their deaths. If the boy was destined to kill Arthur, then why not go ahead while Arthur was tied and at his mercy? And why risk giving them bread? Could it just be an elaborate plot hatched by Mordred and Morgana? But Mordred claimed not to have seen Morgana since he was a child. Could he by lying?

Merlin sighed and ran his bound hands through his hair, willing himself to cease thinking of questions that had no answers. Sudden movement from beside him drew Merlin's tired eyes and he watched as Mordred rolled over, blinked his eyes open, and struggled to sit up. Merlin forced his face into a blank mask and looked away.

"They're not going to harm him," Mordred said after a few moments, voice heavy with sleep. "Not when we are this close to Morgana."

Merlin didn't reply. He shuffled slightly, stretching his stiff limbs as much as possible without truly moving. Mordred remained sitting, watching Merlin curiously. When he spoke again it was not out loud, but with his mind.

_"I had always hoped we might meet again, Emrys." _

_"Why is that?" _Merlin asked, also with his mind.

_"The last time we met," _Mordred replied slowly, contemplating his words carefully. "_You tried to have me killed." _

Merlin stiffened, eyes turning to the boy who simply stared back, his face a blank mask.

_"I haven't forgotten, Emrys." _Mordred continued when Merlin remained silent. _"But I spoke in haste. I do not blaim you for what you did. I was young and what I was doing was wrong. I have wanted to meet you again so I could apologize. I was a fool to try and steal the crystal. I realize that now. I do not blaim you for trying to have me captured by the guards." _

Merlin couldn't keep the shock off his face as Mordred grew quiet. Of all the things he had expected to hear, that hadn't been one of them. Threats against himself and Arthur, hatred, anything except an apology for something that had happened years ago. They gell into an awkward silence, neither knowing quite what to say. Minutes ticked by as they sat in silence until finally Mordred began moving to lay back down on one side of Arthur.

"You will be of no use to Arthur," he mumbled aloud, "if you are passing out of exhaustion."

Merlin stared, once more shocked at the boy's apparant concern for both himself and Arthur. As much as he wished to deny it, he couldn't argue against the boy's words. He wouldn't be any use to Arthur's protection if he was passing out.

And so, despite every fibre of his being screaming against it, Merlin stretched out beside his king and the curious druid boy. But, as his eyes closed, they flashed gold and a spell settled over Mordred to warn Merlin if the boy so much as moved toward Arthur. Only then did he allow his exhaustion to send him into a restless sleep.


	4. Morgana's Fortress

**_Sooo I had this completed this chapter yesterday afternoon and thought I had uploaded it...I just now realized that was some messed up dream and I had never actually uploaded it...My bad haha So here it is, a day late. It's not the best ever and I'm not to pleased with it, but I hope you enjoy it anyways. Next chapter will be much more interesting. :) _**

**_Disclaimer: Merlin does not belong to me. _**

* * *

_Chapter 4: Morgana's Fortress_

A kick to the ribs woke Merlin from his restless sleep. He shot up, groggy and confused. Ragnor stood above him, grinning cruelly. He kicked out once more, catching Merlin just below the ribs.

"Get up!" he ordered, kicking out once more.

Merlin glared as he got to his feet, resting his bound hands against his sore ribs. Most of the other captives had already gotten to their feet, but some remained asleep. Ragnor moved on, kicking the others awake. Merlin watched him go before turning to Arthur and Mordred.

Arthur was clearly sore, tired, and cold and though Arthur wore the mask that few could see through, Merlin could see the anger flashing in his eyes. Merlin knew he probably looked just as bad, if not worse, than Arthur. The fitful hours of sleep he had gotten had helped, but he was still tired. He looked over at Mordred who gave him a small half-smile. Merlin started to look away, but he knew he owed the boy for the sleep he had gotten. He nodded once and Mordred's smile grew slightly before falling.

The day passed slowly, with the procession slowly gaining ground. They stopped only once to rest the horses, and that only lasted a few minutes. The sun was just setting when Morgana's fortress came into view. Merlin and Arthur exchanged a look, both hiding the uncertainty they felt.

They were met by guards, with Ragnor loudly demanding an audience with the Lady Morgana. One guard waved lazily and another ran off into the dark castle. The captives were untied from the wagon and each slaver held three captives, the ropes acting as a horses' reign. Arthur and Merlin were kept separate from the others. Several guards moved to take the slaves, but Ragnor stopped them saying, "The Lady Morgana will want to see them personally." The guards shrugged indifferently and moved away to lazily man their posts.

It was a few minutes later when Morgana came down, rushing quickly as if she already knew what was waiting for her. Ragnor moved toward her, grinning slyly, and bowed dramatically. But Morgana's eyes were not on him. She brushed right by before he could say anything. Arthur and Merlin stiffened, Merlin shuffling slightly, prepared to use his magic if necessary. Morgana came to a stop in front of Arthur, a triumphant smirk on her lips.

"If it isn't my dear brother," she said slowly, smirking. "It's been far too long."

"Morgana." Arthur said simply, a mix of sadness and pain flashing across his eyes.

Ragnor had moved forward to stand just behind Morgana and, as if sensing him, she turned. She said nothing, simply studying him and waiting for him to speak. He grinned, a grin like that of a predator closing in on its prey. She sneered at him, clearly not impressed, and turned to study the other captives. None looked up to meet her eyes as she scanned them quickly. It was then that her eyes fell onto Mordred.

Her eyes widened in shock and she moved forward, much to the confusion of all save Merlin. His eyes narrowed as he watched Morgana walk up to the boy, lips moving in surprise. She laid her hand on his shoulder, giving him a genuine smile—the first she had given since her sister's death—and whispered, "_Mordred_." He gave her a small smile, before letting it fall. It was only then that she seemed to realize his hands were bound. The smile faded and she moved her hand back. Anger flashed in her eyes, much to his surprise, and she spun on her heels.

Ragnor's eyes widened as her eyes landed on him. He took a step backward as she moved toward him. Her eyes flashed gold and he could only gasp as he went flying backwards, crashing into the stone wall of the castle. He fell to the ground, out of breath and bruised, but somehow still in one piece. He looked up and saw Morgana still standing where she had been.

"Take them to the caverns." She ordered coldly. "Whip him first."

The guards wasted no time in doing as they were told, two rushing for Ragnor and gripping him tightly. He struggled, shouting and demanding to be released. The two guards held tight and he turned his anger at Morgana.

"You will pay for this, witch!" he snarled. "No one crosses Ragnor!"

Morgana's eyes glowed gold and Ragnor suddenly fell limp, his neck broken. The two guards dropped him and backed away from the body.

"You're wrong," she said quietly, dangerously. "No one crosses me."

She turned back to watch as the slaves were led into the castle. Three men grabbed at Arthur, Merlin, and Mordred, but Morgana stopped them. She walked over to stand before the three once more, cocky smirk once more on her face.

"As much as I would love to catch up, brother." She said coldly, "It has been far too long since I last saw Mordred. Don't worry, I won't forget about you or your servant."

She spat the word _servant _as if it was a curse word, her eyes glaring daggers at Merlin who held her gaze with a blank look of his own. She nodded and guards quickly grabbed Arthur and Merlin, leading them away after the other slaves. Morgana turned to Mordred then, the smile back on her face once more, all signs of her previous anger gone. She untied his hands with a flash of gold and motioned with her hand.

"Come, we have much to discuss."


	5. Conversations

_**I know, I didn't upload last week, but I got caught up in my research paper that I have to do and I went to a conference on Friday and Saturday so I had no time to write. However, I wanted to get this chapter over with so I could get to the fun stuff. I hope this chapter is true to character, Mordred and Morgana are scaring me a bit because I'm not sure how they would react, but I hope I'm close enough. :) **_

_**Disclaimer: If I owned Merlin I wouldn't be writing this, now would I? **_

* * *

_Chapter 5: Conversations _

Morgana barked a few commands to her men and the eight broken slaves were led away with no trouble. The men hesitated when they reached Merlin and Arthur, however, and looked to Morgana who was still smiling at Mordred, talking quietly. She didn't notice the men's nervous glances or, if she did, she ignored them in favor of her long lost friend.

"M…my lady?" A brave—or perhaps stupid—man finally spoke up, walking over to the witch nervously. "Wha' abou' these two?"

Morgana, smile fading to an annoyed frown, looked over at her brother and the manservant. She waited a few moments before replying, contemplating her answer. When she answered, she shrugged, as if no longer caring for the men she had been trying to kill for years.

"Take them to the caverns," she ordered. "And shackle them. We wouldn't want them escaping now would we?"

She laughed as the men roughly grabbed Arthur's and Merlin's arms and began leading them away, paying no mind to how tight they grabbed or if the two captives stumbled. Morgana's laugh followed them out with a cry of, "I shall see you later, dear brother."

They were led through several passageways, each leading lower and lower. Both men attempted to memorize the way, but Merlin soon grew confused and their captors ensured Arthur would be confused by periodically blinding folding him, spinning him several times, and then removing the blindfold and continuing on their way. Merlin tried to remember each turn they took and how many levels they were descending, but he lost track more often than not. He barely managed to keep a smug grin off his face, however, because he knew he could easily find the way back with his magic. It was more trustworthy then memorization anyways.

When they reached what appeared to be the entrance to the caverns—a large open hole in the floor with steps leading down—the last of the captives who had arrived with them were just beginning to enter the caverns. Arthur and Merlin were pushed forward and the guards quickly got to work. Their hands were unbound, but the number of men around them with weapons at the ready prevented either from attempting an escape. They were forced to strip off their shirts and then the rope that had bound them was replaced with shackles.

They were led down the stairs, Arthur first and then Merlin, and were soon deep within the caverns. Neither man had a guess at how many men were being held captive, but it was well over a hundred at the least. They glanced at each other quickly, each mirroring the other's thoughts: _How do we find Gwaine and Percival? _

"The carts need to be loaded with rocks and taken to the dumping place." A guard announced gruffly. "Get to it."

Arthur and Merlin glared one last time, but each knew this wasn't a battle they could win. Not yet, at least. Reluctantly, they did as they were told. The carts were heavier than they looked and the shackles chaining their wrists made it more difficult than it already was. They moved slowly, neither wanting to appear as if they had given in. As they moved, their eyes kept flickering across the caverns, looking for any sign of Gwaine or Percival.

"What do we do when we find them?" Merlin grunted, as he picked up a rock and dropped it into the cart.

"We'll figure that out," Arthur replied. "When we find them."

The two quickly lost track of time as they filled cart after cart with rocks. They kept wandering around, searching for their friends as best they could. Several times the Saxons guarding the slaves would come up to them and hit them across their backs with whips, urging them to move faster. The first time it happened, Arthur struck back, earning him an extra whipping and a punch to the face. It was after that that Merlin did his best to hold his King back each time a guard came around.

Merlin had lowered his heads as a guard passed by when he bumped into. Merlin stumbled backwards, just barely keeping his balance. He looked up, about to apologize, when a smile of recognition spread across his face.

"Percival!" he exclaimed at the same time as Arthur.

"_Arthur! _Merlin!" Percival sounded surprised.

"_Didn't think we'd just leave you here, did you?" _Arthur asked with a small smile.

Percival just grinned back, before letting it fade as he noticed the shackles.

"I take it things didn't go according to plan?" he attempted to joke.

"When do they ever?" Merlin scoffed.

"_Where are the others?" _Arthur asked before either man could say anything else.

"_Their…um…scattered around." _Percival said, turning to look around, as if the men of Camelot would suddenly appear out of nowhere.

"_And Gwaine?" _Arthur added, not liking the fact that his men were spread out.

"_I saw him a couple of days ago." _Percival answered with a shake of his head.

"We need to find him and gather our men together." Arthur announced and Percival nodded in agreement. "See what you can do. Try and stay together. If you see a chance to steal a sword or overcome a Saxon, take it."

"Yes, Sire." Percival said in understanding. "What are you going to do?"

"Find Gwaine." Arthur answered quickly.

Merlin tapped him on the shoulder, their signal for a guard, and the three quickly hurried back to doing what they were supposed to be doing. Percival went off in the other direction as they did and the two men took one last glance back at the big man, but Percival kept his back turned to them.

"Gwaine would have tried to escape." Merlin whispered as he and Arthur bent to pick up a large rock. "He could be in any of these abandoned passages."

"He wouldn't have left without the men." Arthur disagreed.

"Maybe he was just looking for a way out then." Merlin gave. "I think we should check all of the passages we can."

"I never knew you had it in you, Merlin." Arthur joked. "That's a good idea. Come on."

With a glance around to make sure no Saxons were looking, Arthur and Merlin slipped into the dark passage of an abandoned cavern.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Morgana led Mordred through the castle in the opposite direction of Arthur and Merlin. They were silent as they walked, with Mordred watching the woman who had saved him as a child curiously. She wasn't as he remembered. He remembered a kind, beautiful woman, who was strong and not afraid to say what she thought. Now he found a woman, still beautiful, but with harsh…well, he wasn't quite sure what it was…brutality, maybe? She was stronger than he remembered, and she defiantly still wasn't afraid to say what she thought. But she wasn't the Morgana he knew and remembered, and Mordred couldn't fight back the uneasiness that formed in his stomach.

"Come," Morgana said with a smile, motioning toward an open door. "I'm sure you must be starving."

Mordred gave her a small smile in return and walked into the room. It held a large rectangular table and two chairs. On the table lay more food than Mordred had seen in a long time. Morgana moved toward one of the seats and sat down gracefully, beckoning him to do the same. Mordred did as he was told and almost instantly two servants where there, piling food onto their plates.

Mordred needed no further invitation and began eating almost before the servant had finished placing the food on the plate. He hadn't realized until that moment how hungry he truly was. Morgana motioned for the servants to leave them and studied the boy before her carefully, her own plate of food lying untouched. They were silent for some time, the only sounds being that of Mordred eating.

"_I feared you were dead." _Morgana began. Mordred didn't look up to meet her eyes, but ate slower. "_It's dangerous for those of us with magic." _

"_It's not been easy." _Mordred replied, looking up, plate now finished. He gave her a small smile, which she returned as she reached for an apple.

"_For any of us." _

"_Sorcery frightens people," _Mordred said slowly. Sadly, he added, "_Even some of those who claim to support it." _

"_You see a lot." _Morgana replied approvingly.

"_I've learned to." _Mordred replied, hints of sorrow seeping into his voice. "_I've had to, if I was not to be burned at the stake or exploited for another man's game." _

"_Attitudes should change soon." _Morgana replied confidently, smiling at him. "_The Old Religion will reign once more." _Mordred smiled at that, wanting nothing more, and leaned back in his chair as Morgana continued, "_There will be nothing to fear once Arthur and his kind are cleansed from the earth." _

The smile fell from Mordred's face as he thought of Arthur and Merlin. He knew Merlin didn't trust him, but he could understand that. He had done nothing to earn the warlock's trust and after the things he did as a child, he didn't expect Emrys to trust him. As for Arthur, all he could think when he imagined the king was of the kindness the man had shown to him, both as a child and now.

"Cleansed from the earth?" he repeated uncertainly.

"Of course." Morgana replied with a slight laugh. "It is only once Arthur is finally eradicated that I can take my rightful place as Queen of Camelot. And then we will be free, Mordred! Free to do as we wish!"

Mordred couldn't keep the frown off his face as he thought of those words. It seemed more had changed then he had first realized.

"Is Arthur truly so much like his father?" He just couldn't picture Arthur as the ruthless man his father had been.

"He's worse!" Morgana snapped back angrily. Mordred jumped slightly, surprised by the sudden sharpness. She noticed and lowered her tone slightly, taking the edge out of it. "I know my brother, Mordred, and I assure you, he is his father's son."

"What if he isn't?" Mordred asked boldly, meeting her eyes.

"He is." Morgana's voice was confident.

"I have seen nothing but kindness in him," Mordred argued. "He knew I was a druid and yet he still saved me as a child, and when Ragnor held me as a slave as well he showed me nothing but kindness."

"It is an act!" Morgana screeched, jumping from her chair and banging her hand on the table. "He is nothing but a hypocrite! He says one thing and does the other!"

"_Morgana, calm yourself." _Mordred said, more shaken by Morgana's outburst then he would like to admit.

"_I want to put his head on a spike and I want to watch as the crows feast on his eyes!" _She said slowly, coldly.

Mordred could say nothing, could only stare at the woman in shock. He had risen to his feet, though he wasn't sure why. He opened his mouth to reply, but nothing came out. Morgana watched him carefully and for the first time he saw what others had seen for the past few years: the dark, the craziness, the hate that had filled her. And he wanted nothing to do with it.

"I am sorry, Morgana." He said slowly, thinking his words over carefully.

"For what?" Morgana asked lowly, dangerously.

"Arthur has shown me nothing but kindness," Mordred answered, "I will not repay his kindness with harm."

"Think of what you are saying carefully, Mordred." Morgana cautioned, eyes narrowed, the spark of goodness he had seen earlier completely gone. "It may be the last thing you do."

"I know what I am saying." Mordred replied, raising his head in attempt to appear braver then he felt. "I will not help you harm him."

"Then you are no friend of mine." Morgana sneered. "Guards!"

Mordred didn't even have time to push his chair away before two guards were inside the room and grabbing his arms. He struggled, but it did no good, they overpowered him easily. Morgana practically glided over to where they held him, eyes narrowed and face blank of all feeling except anger and hatred.

"I had hoped to have you by my side, Mordred." Morgana said coldly, walking in front of him. "Together we could be unstoppable."

"Arthur is a good man, Morgana," Mordred tried.

"No!" Morgana screamed, and a glass goblet shattered as her eyes grew gold in anger. "You will soon see how wrong you are. Take him to The Room."

Mordred could only stumble along as his captors pulled him out of the room and away from Morgana.


	6. The Room

**_Ok, I am so, so, so, so, so, so, so, very very sorry for the long time between updates (I seem to say that a lot...) First it was writer's block and then I may have kind of gotten extremely addicted to Supernatural and, more recently, Psych. With that plus summer starting and having to get ready for college and all that I just haven't had any time to write, or any inspiration really. I wish I could promise an update soon, but as of right now I'm just not in a writing mood for anything. Next rainy day I'm gonna sit down and re-watch season 5 and work to finish this as soon as possible. I'm aiming for the end of the summer, but we'll see._**

**_ Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter. :)_**

**_Disclaimer: If you recognize it, it don't belong to me. _**

_Chapter 6: The Room_

The two guards holding Mordred dragged him none to gently out of the room and down the hall. They held him tightly, their grip only tightening more when he struggled. Mordred gave up struggling quickly when he realized it was doing him no good. He held no illusions; he knew he was in deep trouble. He shouldn't have pushed Morgana, but how was he to have known how much she had changed? He had heard rumors, of course, but rumors are often exaggerated. After meeting Morgana he knew that it was true. Rumors are often exaggerated and in the case of Morgana, they didn't even begin to cover the craziness.

Mordred stumbled, just barely managing to keep his feet as the guards continued dragging him. At first he tried to remember where they were taking him, but the turns soon became too many and he gave up on remembering. If he managed to escape he would just have to wander around randomly and hope he could get out before Morgana found him. Maybe if he were to use his magic to knock the guards out…

They came to a sudden stop, breaking Mordred out of his thoughts of escape. One of the guards released one hand to open a door, but before Mordred could make use of the opportunity he was roughly thrown inside the room, crashing into the half-open door as he fell. He hit the ground hard, the breath knocked out of him, and the door was slammed behind him. Mordred rolled onto his back, allowing his eyes to adjust to the dim lighting.

The room was small, that much he could tell from the little light coming through the window high up on the wall. Save for random chains hanging from the ceiling and piled on the floor, the room was empty. His eyes now fully adjusted, he got to his feet and carefully made his way to the door. He felt around, trying to find a way to open it, but there was none. He pushed against the door, first lightly, then harder. It budged slightly, but the guards had locked it good and tight. He shoved his shoulder against it, but succeeded only in bruising his shoulder.

With a sigh, Mordred turned back around and walked toward the window. He stood underneath it and reached up, testing to see if he could pull himself up and out, but it was too high. His fingers could just barely reach the slight edge of the sill. Letting his arm drop back to his side, he turned back to the door. He didn't want to, but he knew if he wanted out he would have to use his magic.

"Ætýne."He muttered, hand stretched toward the door.

He waited for the familiar feeling of his magic, but none came. He tried again, this time focusing completely on the spell.

"Ætýne!"

There was nothing. He let his hand drop to his side and began reaching out, feeling for the magic that he knew was inside him. He searched, but he could find nothing. His magic was gone or, at least, blocked. Slight panic began to fill Mordred and he threw his hand up once more, praying to the gods that he would be able to reach his magic.

"Ic ábíetee þæt stánhol!"

For a moment, he felt a stirring, like his magic was trying to break free, but just as quickly it was forced back and nothing happened. Mordred let his hand drop to his side and sank to the floor. He ran a hand through his hair and took a deep breath, wondering what he had gotten himself into.

The light, which had been dim to begin with, soon faded completely until the room was left in darkness. After that, Mordred had no way of telling how much time had passed. He knew it couldn't have been long, but it was long enough. He sat, leaned up against the wall, with his eyes closed. Thoughts raced across his mind as he replied his conversation with Morgana.

Had so much really changed since he was a child that Morgana could be a completely different person? The Morgana he had known would never have held Arthur, half-brother or not, captive with plans to kill them. The Morgana he had known would never have held _him _captive simply for speaking up for his childhood friend.

He didn't have longer to dwell on those thoughts as the door opened and light flooded the room. Mordred brought his hand up to cover his eyes and got to his feet, ready to fight back should the need arise. He heard the door shut and he opened his eyes as the light faded to a more manageable brightness. Morgana stood beside the door, hanging a lantern from a previously unseen hook. Once the lantern was secure, she turned back to him and smiled, though the smile didn't quite reach her eyes.

"I am sorry about this, Mordred." Morgana began calmly, sweetly.

"If you're sorry then let me go." Mordred countered.

"I wish I could, Mordred, I really do." Morgana's smile faded. "But no one can leave. Not until Arthur is dead."

"If you want him dead so much then why is he still alive?" Mordred asked.

"He must suffer!" Morgana practically shouted the words. Mordred flinched and watched as she took a deep breath, forcefully calming herself. "He must suffer for all the wrong he has done. He doesn't deserve a quick death."

"Then why keep me here?" Mordred switched topics quickly. "I don't have anything to do with him."

"I want you to help me, Mordred." Morgana took a step forward.

"I already told you," Mordred replied warily. "I'm not going to help you hurt Arthur. He was good to me…"

"As a child, I know." Morgana cut him off. "But wasn't I good to you as well?"

"Of course," Mordred replied instantly, "But…"

"Why should Arthur receive special treatment?" Morgana pressed quickly, walking until she just inches away. "Why should you defend him and not come with me? With your kin?"

"I'm not defending him!" Mordred denied. "I don't want to be against you, Morgana. I just can't repay Arthur's kindness with harm anymore then I can repay your kindness with harm."

"You won't stand with me against Arthur?" Morgana asked slowly, backing up once more.

"I can't." he confirmed. "It wouldn't be right."

"Then I have no further use for you." Morgana's voice was stone cold, no hint of the kindness he had known as a child.

"Morgana," Mordred began, but she cut him off when, with a simple wave of her hand, his voice was suddenly choked off.

"I do hate to lose an ally, Mordred," Morgana said, true sorrow edging into her voice before disappearing. "Especially an old one such as you and with magic. We could be great together, Mordred. We could bring magic back to the land! Don't you want that?"

"More than anything." Mordred replied instantly.

"Then join me!" She urged. "You don't even have to go near Arthur! I will take care of him. You just have to be there to help control the kingdom!"

Mordred kept silent. He didn't know what to do. On one hand, he knew he couldn't let Arthur die. The man had been kind to him as a child, going against his own father to save the life of a druid. On the other hand, so had Morgana. He had always felt connected to the woman, but every fiber of his being was telling him to use his magic—if he could, that is—and do the right thing and get rid of her.

"Perhaps there is hope for you yet, Mordred." Morgana broke the silence. She walked over to him, studying him as a snake would a bird. He bit his lip nervously as she continued, "All it takes is a little…persuasion."

Mordred didn't reply. He watched her carefully, waiting for an opening. Morgana moved back to stand in front of the door, watching him as he watched her. Then her eyes glowed gold and Mordred felt chains appear from midair and wrap around his arms, forcing them up above his head until he was stretched and chained to the ceiling.

"I really don't want to do this, Mordred," Morgana announced as the door opened and a man walked inside, a whip wrapped across his chest and several knives along his belt. "But you have left me no choice."

"There is always a choice." Mordred replied, hoping he hid the nervousness behind false courage. "Just like I choose not to help you kill Arthur."

"Then so be it." There was a trace of sadness in Morgana's eyes and she ran a gentle hand across his cheek before hardening once more and drawing back. "You know what to do, Beldier."

And then she turned her back on Mordred and was gone.

**Spell Translations **

**Ic ábíetee þæt stánhol—**_I strike/break into pieces, destruction, hole in rocks. "I break a hole in the rocks!" (Used in 'Beauty and the Beast Part One') _

**Ætýne**_**—**__Open _


	7. A Little Persuasion

**_Well, it didn't take as long to get this chapter up! :D Hopefully I'll be able to finish this story before the end of summer, but we'll see. :) _**

**_Warning: Their is character torture in this chapter (What can I say? I love torturing my favorite characters haha) I don't think it's to graphic, but just a head's up. _**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin...which is probably a very good thing haha :P _**

* * *

_Chapter 7: A Little Persuasion _

_There was a trace of sadness in Morgana's eyes and she ran a gentle hand across his cheek before hardening once more and drawing back. "You know what to do, Beldier." _

_And then she turned her back on Mordred and was gone._

Beldier was grinning wickedly as the door slammed shut behind Morgana. He took his time walking over to Mordred, fingering the handles of the knives held behind his belt. Mordred struggled briefly against his bonds, but they tightened around his wrists with each move he made and so he stopped, hoping they would loosen enough for him to slip free before they could retighten. He watched Beldier warily, not liking the cruel tint in his grin and eyes.

"We're goin' to have some fun, boy." He announced in a thick accent, unwrapping the whip from around his chest.

Mordred remained silent, eyes locked onto the whip. He had seen what the whip could do in the hands of someone who knew how to use it and judging by the practiced grip he held, Beldier was very accustomed to using it. The large man finished the short walk to Mordred and quickly ripped the shirt and jacket from him, not caring that he had ruined the boy's only clothing.

"This is goin' to be fun." The man said, grin widening to reveal a mouth full or missing or rotting teeth.

Mordred didn't have time to think before the whip cracked and the first lash fell across his back. An involuntary cry escaped before he could choke it back and tears sprang to his eyes as the whip broke his skin. The whip cracked again, landing on his back and wrapping around to his chest. Try as he might, Mordred couldn't hold back the tears that began to spill from his eyes, but he did manage to choke back the cry of pain that rose almost without warning.

Two, three, five more times the whip fell. Already his back was a bloody mess and his chest didn't look too good either. By the sixth lash he couldn't hold back anymore and cries of agony began escaping him. He pulled at the shackles, forgetting all about trying to remain still to see if they would loosen. He arched his back with each lash, trying to escape. The chains tightened around his wrist, cutting into them and drawing blood, but he was in too much pain to notice. He soon last track of how many times the whip had fallen across his back. All he was aware of was the pain and the laughter that came from his tormenter with each anguished cry.

Finally, after what felt like hours, the whip fell still, leaving a bleeding Mordred all but collapsed. If it were not for the chains around his wrists holding him up, he would have fallen down for sure. Beldier curled the whip, still wet with blood, and wrapped it around his chest. He circled the boy, slowly, studying his handiwork.

"Not bad for the first time in a long while." He commented proudly. Drawing one of his knives, he held it up under Mordred's chin, forcing his head back. "Now, boy, are you goin' to do what the Lady Morgana wishes?"

Mordred didn't answer at first. He struggled to stand straight, his legs threatening to give out underneath him. Out of sheer stubbornness and pride, he managed to straighten himself as much as he could, the knife still pressed below his chin.

"I will not help her kill Arthur." Mordred replied, voice confident despite the raspy quality it had and the pain that still could be heard. "Just like I wouldn't have helped him kill her."

"He would kill you in a second for who you are." Beldier hissed, the tip of his knife digging slightly deeper beneath Mordred's chin, drawing drops of blood. "He has no mercy for those like us."

"Like us?" Mordred repeated, curious despite the intense agony he was in. "You're a druid?"

"I was." The man admitted and a look of sadness crossed his face before being replaced by a look of intense fury. "Until that coward came charging into our camp and slaughtered my whole village!"

"Arthur did that?" Mordred asked as the pressure on the knife was let up somewhat.

"His knights," Beldier admitted, "But it's the same thing. Because of Camelot, my family is dead. My wife, my child, gone!"

"I'm sorry." Mordred said sincerely. "But that wasn't Arthur. It was knights. One man can't be blamed for the faults of another."

"Yes he can!"

The knife cut into his chin and Mordred could feel the blood trickling from the cut. Beldier drew the knife back and grinned at his victim.

"By the time I'm done with you," he said slowly, calming himself. "You'll understand. You'll agree with me and the Lady Morgana."

"No." Mordred replied.

"We'll see." Beldier grinned wildly. "After all, we're just getting started."


End file.
